1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pin channels and more particularly to the structure and fabrication of pin channels such as those used in bed frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Case goods sold to institutions such as schools and colleges often include beds comprising wooden headboards, footboards, and metal bed frames. The bed frames are commonly fabricated from angle iron side rails and end rails, welded together in a square with one or more reinforcing pieces extending between the side rails. Springs or wires are strung between the rails to support a mattress. The frames typically have hooks that are sized to rest on pins in the headboards and footboards. Multiple pins can be located in either a bed post or the headboard to allow the frame to be positioned in any of a number of different heights. The pins are normally located in a U-shaped channel mounted on or in the headboard or bed post. It is known in the art to use pin channels in a bed in order to allow the aforementioned height adjustments.
A known method for making a pin channel is shown in FIG. 1. A metal sheet has two outer sections 1 and an inner section 2 as defined by the dotted lines. Holes 5 are punched into both outer sections 1 in corresponding pairs. A cylindrical peg 3 is pressed into one of each pair of corresponding holes 5 leaving a free end of the peg. The sheet is then folded into a “U-shape” along the dotted lines where the free end of each cylindrical peg 3 is pressed into the other of the pair of corresponding holes 5. Alternatively, the sheet is folded first so that holes 5 of the corresponding pairs are in registry, and each cylindrical peg 3 is pressed through both holes. In this manner, a metal cylindrical peg 3 is secured in each pair of previously punched holes 5 and forms a support where a fastening tab may be hung. The assembly of the bed pin channel in this manner is a labor-intensive, time consuming, and expensive process. Pin channels for other applications are equally costly to make.